


白昼梦

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: | 起始时间为一年级零 未入学栗| 俺零自称为【俺】 由于中文带入实在有些变扭 改为【我】
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> | 起始时间为一年级零 未入学栗  
> | 俺零自称为【俺】 由于中文带入实在有些变扭 改为【我】

录音机中持续不断地伴奏加强了朔间凛月的烦躁，他走上前按下了暂停。汗水从头发滑到了肩膀上，和方才行走时双腿酸胀到几乎无法支撑的触感，使凛月啧了一声，不得不在身体极度劳累而发出的抗议中按下停止。  
他径直坐在了地板上，才注意到夜已经深了，房间淹没在了晦暗不明的氛围里头，明明觉得自己才练习了没多久啊。边这样想着凛月缓缓举起自己的手，盯着发白的肤质和修长优雅的手指，闭上眼合拢五指，拳头并没有攥得很紧。  
似乎快要触及了，又仿佛仍旧遥远。  
当零问自己是否在意兄长突然改换发型时，凛月正处在早晨的昏沉里头，这种小事和打盹之间的抉择就像热锅上的黄油一样瞬间消散。随后他那位本就有些戾气在外的兄长撩上了右侧的刘海，另一边的刘海刻意养长后几乎都要让人寻不见他的右眼，要说毫无感受，自然是不可能的。如此的改头换面，兴许是兄长青春期的一时兴起，又或者，是和偶像工作那方面相关的需要。  
偶像，凛月再次重复了这个词。自己究竟还要多久才能获得进入那个学校的资格，又要多久才能像兄长那样坦然地站在聚光灯之下呢？  
真是的，明明从小到大，这么麻烦的事情从来没有被列在自己的愿望里。钢琴师或者甜点师，最好是可以睡上一天也能不被赶出去的工作才正确。只不过那天看见了兄长的神情后，自己就再也无法忘怀了。

那是零参加的一次新年的室内演出，因为在周末的白天，料定自己不愿出门，两天前他便告诉了自己会在电视上同步直播，虽说不用哥哥请求，凛月也不会放弃观看兄长演出的机会，但是听到自己亲口约好的时候，哥哥的表情仍旧非常幸福。  
“只要凛月能够看我的演出的话，哪怕只是在电视机前都非常满足了。”  
然而真正开始表演，直到结束后，凛月感觉到获得更多满足感的是自己——尽管身处室内，在白天打起精神对他们的血统而言也相当困难，可兄长像是个全然正常的人类一般，全程都有着极其高昂的情绪，每一个舞步，每一个节拍，每一个节奏都尽心尽力的把握好。果不其然最终表演成果非常可观，而最让凛月印象深刻的，是满脸汗水的兄长对着镜头那满足而欢欣，充满期待与谢意的神情。  
那样的眼神让小小的凛月心悸不已，打那一天开始，他决定走上和兄长一样的道路，想知道偶像这个潘多拉魔盒究竟有什么样的魔力，兄长又从中汲取了怎样的力量，好强的凛月反复斟酌后，得出唯独自己去尝试，才能最好地明白其中的奥妙。  
可是——凛月再次盯着自己这只徒然抓紧空气的手，看起来何其细瘦和脆弱，他充满犹疑地思虑着，终究像想通了什么一般烦闷地叹了口气，起身走上前按了录音机的开关。


	2. Chapter 2

钥匙在门锁里转了几圈，零推开门，远远便听见了楼上卧室内的音乐声。由于梦之咲新生招募测试的时间已经不远，凛月每周都会有几个夜晚进行练习。坦诚而言，只要别在太阳底下测试，他认为以弟弟的能力通过考核根本不成问题。不过既然是凛月决定的事，自己大都不会阻拦。  
将晚饭的袋子搁在餐桌上后，零便顺着向上盘旋的宽大楼梯向凛月房间走去，漆黑楼道的寂静空荡被逐渐高声的乐曲驱散，他在凛月的房间门前停下，意识到弟弟可能仍然沉迷在练习里，便尽量轻柔地将门开了一条缝。  
明亮的光线从这条缝隙里露出来，露出了正在练习舞步的凛月。这首曲子零也曾经拿来练习过，因此听出已经接近尾声，随旋律倾泻得越发缓慢和停滞，凛月精准地把握住节拍舒展了最后一个动作，高举的手臂挺得笔直，没有一丝多余的赘肉；上身的背心已经完全被汗水浸湿，绷紧的腰线可圈可点，汗水在骨骼分明的腹部蜿蜒，滑进了深色的热裤；微微踮起的脚腕绷得发白，而那姿态更能显出其主人的用尽全力。  
“很不错哦，凛月。我都看得入迷了。”  
静观弟弟的举动后，零判定凛月已经发觉了自己的在场，便毫无顾忌地走进门依靠在墙一侧，凛月的吐息声里已经听出了明显的疲累，而他仍然试着对零抱持笑容：“今天也回来的好迟啊，哥哥。”  
“嘛，只是一些学生会里讨厌的收尾工作耽搁了。凛月还没有吃晚饭吧，我买了蛋糕，洗完澡一起吃吧？”零拾起一旁置物架上的毛巾仔细地擦干弟弟身上的涔涔汗珠，男性身上的汗水经常是让自己难以忍受的气味，而弟弟的味道非但不刺鼻，混着原有的香味只会让自己感到愉快，“凛月一会就先去洗澡吧，衣服我会放在浴室外面。舞步也比我上一次看到的要更好了，我非常期待……”  
未等自己说完，原本垂在热裤两旁的瘦削小臂猛得抬起，抓紧了自己正在擦拭的手臂，其手心的汗水甚至洇湿了校服。零停下动作有些不解地望向弟弟的脸，那张呼吸急促，脸色涨红的脸写满了某种强烈的情绪，以至于一对红眸凛凛闪着光芒。  
“哥哥，我……我能够成为让哥哥期待的偶像的吧？”  
这恳求肯定般的声音还是这样稚嫩，充满着新鲜的活力。那种活力时常能够在迎着灼日破土而出的新苗上看见，但与此同时，新苗本身极其脆弱，抑且弟弟这一颗小苗，会被刺眼的阳光灼伤。  
“……不要得意忘形啊，凛月。如果汝是想成为万众瞩目的偶像的话，那一个舞步让我满意可远远不够。总之，汝先去洗澡好好放松一下？”  
自己语句里刻意加重的冷淡显然刺痛了凛月，抑且发型改换后，双目里使人惧怕地戾气也被更好地放大。随着弟弟双眼中黯然的冉冉，自己的心脏也被揪得越来越紧。双臂上的重量缓缓消失，而凛月本人也向后倒行，直到从自己的双臂之间退离，扭身走向门扉，弟弟离开前轻轻回头露出略有遗憾的悲伤笑容：“好的……哥哥。”  
零望着凛月逐渐消失在暗色中的背影，深深吁了一口气。他将手中的毛巾搁置在桌子上，用未被刘海遮挡的右眼默然地凝视着它。  
“不这么做的话……只会让凛月误以为，‘成为偶像’是一件愉快而顺利的事情啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

厨房的窗前能够静观远处市区的夜景，它绵延的灼然灯火，拔地楼宇的亮堂光芒，将整座城市映得闪闪发亮，几乎使莽苍中初升的列宿都黯然失色。在满是光芒的娱乐圈之中，也许一个偶然，一枚小小星火便能大放异彩。在成千上万颗新星，成千上万的英才里头，总会诞生这样一个人，随后得到万众瞩目和超级偶像的宝座。但其他人的辉芒，几乎什么都无法留下，甚至于不久后，还不及流萤飞过的一道闪光。  
真正的偶像啊……就是那么保质期短暂，还无比难得的存在。零将五指贴在了冰凉的玻璃上，指尖触及映出的他神情凝重的面孔。无论这个学校如何腐烂，无论成为偶像的初心在他人眼里如何扭曲，早已毫无意义。唯有自己和凛月，不能够沾上这些朽坏思想的分毫。  
正当零从沉思中回到现实，意识到凛月洗澡的时间有些过长，一声巨响便惊得自己猛然回头。他意识到是有什么东西摔在了浴室的地上。  
“凛月？发生了什么了吗？”  
未等自己准备上前查看，零便听到浴室门猛然推开的声音，伴随衣物的簌簌起伏声，那仓皇脚步直奔向了弟弟的卧室，砰然一声巨响使零的困惑持续升级。他快步上了楼，行经楼梯时便用凛月能听见的声音喊道：“凛月？出什么事了？汝不吃晚饭了吗？”  
再三重复直到自己走至门前都毫无回音，可正当自己想要推开门时，零终于听到了答复。  
“哥哥，不要，不要进来……！”  
“怎么了？”零许久未听到凛月这种声音，那似乎被什么可怕的事情缠身了，而这只会更加使自己担忧。没多久断续的啜泣声从紧闭的房门里传了出来，零紧锁着眉头，觉得自己不该再理会弟弟的抗拒了：“凛月？汝怎么哭了？刚刚在浴室摔倒了吗？我还是进来……”  
“不要进来！！！”  
尖声的喊叫几乎和只发怒的猫没有区别，弟弟虽然任性，也是许久没有冲过自己发脾气了。那么，究竟是什么样的事把凛月逼到了这番境地？  
兴许还有内心那本就厌恶服从的叛逆驱使，零仍旧打开了门走进了房间，方才仓皇的弟弟甚至没有上锁，便逃也似躲进了床上。在昏暗的光线里寻找对吸血鬼来说倒不成什么问题，零很快找到了蜷成一团抽泣以至发着抖的弟弟，没有擦干的身体套着身上仅有的一件白色衬衫，如今已是湿漉漉挂在了凛月的身上。  
“都说了让哥哥……不要……呜……！”  
不顾弟弟极度想要逃开的愿望，零用力拽开了凛月身上的被子，凛月的手还似乎想要去遮挡，便被零牢牢按住——在全然光赤的双腿之间，凛月的分身耸然挺立着，被兄长窥见私处的羞耻迫使凛月想要将双腿夹紧，却由于兄长不容抗拒地声音无法动弹。  
“不要动，凛月。”  
不明白自己发生了什么的弟弟茫然睁大挂着眼泪的漂亮红眸，已经将一切告知了零。兴许是几日来的运动过于剧烈了，才引起了凛月的性冲动。弟弟显然是第一次遇到这种事，完全没有经验的他在浴室中估计已经相当难堪和害怕，而撞到东西和自己的问询只会让本就受惊的凛月更加惶惑不安而已。  
几乎是下意识的，零毫无犹疑的握住了弟弟的前端，这个动作惊得凛月想要逃开，他有些惊惶地注视着零：“哥哥，不要碰那里……！”  
“别害怕。”零的脸庞一瞬便贴到离凛月的面颊相当近的地方，那屡稍长的刘海甚至已经蹭到了弟弟因流泪而发红的鼻尖，似乎是看透了弟弟想要进行的举动，零有意压低了声音，“给本大爷安静一点。”  
恶徒般的语气和不容商榷的话语逼停了凛月的挣扎，弟弟半睁着清澈的红眸，咬着牙不敢再发出声音，未被零捉住的左手乖乖攥紧了被子，不再试图推拒兄长。  
方才在给凛月拿衣服时，零也顺道给自己换上了家中的便服，因此即使整个人躺在弟弟的床上也并无大碍。弟弟的性器早已在得不到释放的苦难里变得热烫，更显得自己这只吸血鬼之手的温度冰冷，零的手从根部开始向上套弄，动作缓慢但有着循序渐进。没过几下掌中之物便越发高涨，顶端也渗出了泊泊湿液。  
“兄长……”  
对毫无经验的凛月而言，下体从未感受过的快意，和零那沉得发冷的眼神引发的是自己无法理解的新鲜情绪，使他感觉到自己的呼吸变得越发急促，双颊也滚烫了起来，而他只能无措地看着自己被零禁锢在手的分身，不安地喊着对方。  
而零将他抱得更近，抬起头用相较之前算是缓和的语调安抚着弟弟：“没事的，凛月，很快你就会舒服的。”  
随同这蛊惑一般话语的，是零抽离抱着对方腰腹的手，并用这只手将凛月未扣的衬衫掀得更开，被揉捏乳首使凛月无法忍耐地叫了出声，与轻轻气喘呼应的是凛月下体更多的液体正在留出，几乎完全沾湿了零一直在套弄的手。伴随着零的上下触摩，凛月体内的温度逐渐高升，在昏昏然的气喘里他倏忽意识到某个时刻将要来到。  
“呜……好，好奇怪……”  
无法理解高潮的弟弟由于迷乱无措将头埋在了零的下颌与脖颈之间，试图压低自己的呻吟。零只得腾出原本在凛月上身游移的手来抚摸弟弟还沾着水珠的发顶，企图用抚摸安抚着凛月的情绪。随后自己的手指不过在那小孔上轻轻揉弄，凛月便悉数射在了自己手中。  
伴随着弟弟倒抽气的声响和越发低若的啜泣声，零长吁了一口气。凛月虽然最后时刻都将脑袋缩在自己怀里，但眼睛并没有离开自己施技的手部。  
“稍微好些了吗，凛月？”  
“嗯……”  
凛月的声音与其说虚弱，倒不如认为是体味高潮后的疲累，零亲了亲凛月的眼角：“抱歉，刚刚有些吓到你了，我把手洗干净就给凛月拿晚饭来。”  
在自己意料之外的，凛月摇了摇头，尔后仿佛是只小猫般舔了舔自己干净的那只手，抬起头半倚的倦眼里盈着浅浅的笑容：“没关系的……哥哥的手，好舒服……”  
——似乎就是这个令自己心脏咯噔一下的时候，那所有的一切都开始被偷换掉了意义。

凛月并不知道自己的意识在逐渐沉入黑暗，今晚前半段长时间的体力消耗，再加上身体的释放，几乎夺去了他所有的精力。零默然看着合上眼的弟弟缓缓坠入梦中，听着那渐次均匀的呼吸声，他才缓慢的抽回自己的双手。  
走下床的过程居然险些一个趔趄，长时期弓身让自己的腰部有些酸疼，他顶着这副走得歪歪扭扭的身体撑到了盥洗室，将水流开到最大，任凭那些清澈刺骨的湿冷从指间划过，冲刷干净手上的白浊。而零的注意力全然不在双手上——直到此刻他才完全确认，自己下体的热意并不是错觉。


	4. Chapter 4

零没有料想到的是，自己没过多久便再次为弟弟自渎，此后又进行了更多次。  
可能是因为第一次的勃起缺乏了其自身的抚慰，以至于过后凛月想要触摸那根挺立的分身时，几乎是碰到的瞬间就缩回了手，出于羞耻和惧怕拒绝去尝试。凛月起初不愿让兄长再帮忙释放，认为自渎后泄出的液体太肮脏，经历了几次后却也不再抗拒，大概是除了自己外，实在没有可以再依靠的人。  
每当这件尴尬的事发生时，凛月浅浅开一条缝的房间便是讯息，一片沉黑中在床铺内蜷成一团的凛月，看上去更像是受了伤的猫。零有些担忧，他不可能总这样无休止地帮助凛月，他有故作无意地劝说让弟弟和自己去做一些检查，得到的自然是拒绝，而零通过那些于暗色里的观察，也认为弟弟的问题并不在生理上。  
兴许再经历几次，或者上了高中以后，弟弟自然会能够接受。只是不知道自己，还能否撑到那一天呢。

事态的进一步失控，是从那个糟透的夜晚开始的。  
本约好了和弟弟今晚会早些回来指导舞步，然而因为某一组合的表演临时出差错，负责给偶像收拾烂摊子的学生会不得不折腾到晚上八九点。当零回到家中，面对的是静坐在餐桌旁一语不发的凛月。凛月甚至已经做好了点心作为犒劳，而自己的失约使这一切都像是枉然。  
凛月惧怕自己的毁约，还有其他任何有远离他趋势的举动——在这个世界上，身为吸血鬼的他们无法与白昼的人类有所交集，能够依赖的只有同类。零清楚凛月比自己还要孤独，尽管嘴上生气地说着不要再管他，事实上除了自己和在远洋外的父母，弟弟再也没有可以依赖的人。  
那天兴许是在学校的事务已经使自己精疲力尽，在弟弟的抱怨和不计后果的发泄话语后，零连道歉的气力都再挤不出来了。有些烦躁地揉了揉额头：“抱歉，凛月，能至少让哥哥先洗个澡吗？”  
凛月似乎被自己的回应震惊了，而更多的是因此油然而生的委屈和忿忿，他用力拽开椅子甩下一句话，便快步走上了楼梯。  
“随随便便毁掉约定的叛徒想要做什么，我才不关心。”  
零对着这个失落的背影，心中缓缓有了一些无法按捺的冲动，而另一种微妙的预感在心中静静升起，以至于自己内心并非被歉疚占据，甚至于流露出不可言喻的浅浅微笑。

为什么偏偏是今晚……  
紧闭的门扉像是要将一切外援隔断似的，将自己孤零零一个人丢在了暗色的空间里。凛月咬着牙对着自己胀硬的分身既忿恨又束手无策，甚至于自虐一般地将它掐出了血痕。  
好疼，好难受。  
明明去开条门缝就好，可今晚他又如何开的了口呢？  
因为下身的胀痛，想要入睡也几乎是不可能的，门外的声音由此都变得异常清晰起来。浴室淅沥的水声，开门声，厨房水杯搁在桌上的响声，以及开关声和楼梯上低沉的跫音。倏忽得这串声音在上楼时失去了下一个接应，制造他们的人像在犹疑些什么，身形融在了二楼楼道的黯淡之中。  
凛月既希望兄长赶快回到他自己的房间里去，而陷入孤立无援使内心又在乞求兄长的援手。正处于如此之矛盾时，他才恍然自己并非记恨于零，而是不满于夺走兄长的外界，那感情甚至能够称之为嫉妒。而嫉妒的痛苦是那么难以化散，它形如一个钻头对着一点旋转，越是往那一点深究，越是陷入而无法逃脱。  
因而，此刻门倏忽被推开的响声，惊得凛月体温骤降，他在黑暗中瞪大双眼，也顺利看到了兄长在黑暗中一双细长的瞳眸。在自己还未反应过来，被褥便被掀到一侧，自己的窘态被对方尽收眼底。  
“果然。”  
零嘴角意味不明的笑容使凛月本能的害怕。猫科动物向来有着进退自如的智慧，即使平日里他总是对兄长使着性子，而凛月并非不知道，兄长要是发作起脾气，自己只有乖乖顺从的份。凛月暴露在空气中的双腿因为寒冷而战栗，零将手指轻轻攀上他的大腿，柔软的肤质仿佛是打磨过的光滑，他持续着古怪的触摸，忽然开了口：  
“凛月，汝是清楚，‘这里’发生的事情，并不是谁都能够帮忙的吧。”  
心中不详的预感逐渐膨胀了起来，凛月感触到零摩挲到了他大腿的根部。  
“要我说的话……除了最亲密的人，恐怕汝谁也不会求助，就这样缩成一团待在黑暗里，对吧？”  
零的眼神有些暗示，被看破想法使凛月在羞耻中无比想要抗拒。  
“真过分啊，明明破坏了约定，现在还要拿这种事情要挟我……呜！”  
被倏得分开双腿的感触使凛月于本能的惊叫了一声，他慌乱地看着哥哥，这一刻零的眼神相当可怖，沉沉的压迫感袭上心头，惊得凛月不敢再发出任何声响。似乎是这种眼神使得周围陷入一片死寂，只有清晰的心跳声和秒针的行走声，让凛月即便在彻底的黑暗里，也得不到任何安然的感触。  
事情已经成了一半，只要自己当真决定这么做的话，零料定弟弟是不敢有半点反抗的。于是这几乎快要融化在温润昏暗里的身影，维持着坐在凛月双腿之间的姿势，并且不紧不慢地开始解开衣衫。当自己开始褪下睡裤时，凛月终于明白了接下来可能发生的一切。  
“哥哥？！”  
零歪了歪头，自己的举动形同卸下伪装的狼，随后他将双臂撑在无措的凛月的肢体两侧，有意将脸贴得相当近，“别担心，我会让凛月舒服的，只不过……今天换一种更好的方式而已。”  
说完他意欲握住对方的手臂，凛月几乎是用最大的力气甩开了他。  
“别碰我……！我不喜欢被别人碰……我不用非要哥哥做到这样的程度……”  
在自己再次被抓住的时候，凛月预感到这次不可能挣开了。  
“汝刚刚可是说过，不论本大爷做什么，汝都不关心。”卸去衣衫的恶狼连自称和语调都一并换去，甚至轻咬了凛月的耳廓，提醒着他的处境，“被本大爷的弟弟称作‘别人’，还真是有些受伤啊。”  
“兄长……不要这样……”  
凛月的抗拒声逐渐变得低弱而颤抖，发出这样的声音时，往往是因为弟弟已经深知无法改变。不要出去呀，哥哥。当年自己留学时，弟弟也是用相同的声音说出这样的话。  
而一次又一次辜负凛月信任的自己，怕当真是个恶魔吧。


	5. Chapter 5

被侵犯私处的难堪比起前端的硬挺好不了多少，凛月难受得小幅度磨蹭着双腿，手指带来的涨意很快就被穴道内的酸胀感替代，待到听见隐约的水声时，前端的反应也强烈得很，小腹上的粘液感相当明显，凛月本能地伸出了手想要触碰它，却被兄长立即捉住，甬道内的正在作妖的手指也一并抽了出来，为的是用褪下的睡衣给自己的手臂打一个死结。  
“既然凛月一直讨厌碰它的话，那这次也不要碰它为好吧？”零对无力抗拒的弟弟露出一丝满意，他伸出食指碰了碰凛月张翕的后穴，让凛月看清自己身体的欲求，还有零他本人的。那巨大的性器抵在穴口前几乎让凛月本能地打着颤，他闭上眼，努力不去思忖尔后将发生的糟糕经历。  
性器只进入了头部，就生生卡住，体味交合对于弟弟来说还是太早了一些，凛月倒抽了一口气，因为痛苦而紧皱着眉头，仍然死死闭着眼不愿让泪点滑落。  
“凛月啊……其实汝一直都期待着这一天的吧。”  
随着性器一分分地深入，零的声音在耳畔轻轻地回响，可似乎根本不需要自己回答。凛月被侵犯得浑身绷紧，双腿夹住了对方的腰，他偏过头，尽力使自己的呼吸声变得均匀。  
“因此汝一次次求助于我……直到假戏真做，汝当真无法给予自己满足。”  
被捅到了最深处让凛月克制不住地呜咽着，而零并没有给他喘气的时间，在短暂地退出后零再次顶送起来，抑且逐渐加快了速度，仿佛是有意让凛月无法说话似的，抽插在甬道被软化后迅速变快，继而犹如狂风骤雨般重重插入，再整根拔出。即使稍微缓一下劲，那也是为了接下来更凶狠地冲撞将凛月吞没。凛月压抑不了任何声响，本能中哭叫了起来。尚未年幼的他只能在这场性事里忠诚地反应自我，整个小腹被淹湿，乳头挺立，浑身痉挛发软着任由零在体内施暴，而痛苦中自己同样被一阵又一阵快意淹没。  
“兄长，解，解开……”  
被抵住敏感点使凛月再也无法忍耐，性器已经胀硬得极其难受，隐隐约约有些痛意，而零只是漠然注视着弟弟的请求，不疾不徐地继续碰擦那敏感点所在。  
“本大爷也不想再忍耐了呢，对凛月所抱有的禁忌的感情。只想像现在这样一次又一次地占有和侵犯汝，让汝只能被我一个人这样看着。”  
——独占着兄长，让兄长的眼神不会再离开自己。  
在那一天，目睹了荧屏中零那样的眼神后，自己便义无反顾地想要成为偶像，其中的缘由，分明是知道的吧。  
为的是能有一天，也被兄长用那样期待的眼神的看着自己。  
“我……我不希望，哥哥再像……过去那样，离开我啊。”  
即便被干得发不出像样的声音，凛月仍然试图忍下哭泣造成的抽噎，说出一句像样的话，“一个人在夜晚弹钢琴……真的，非常寂寞……非常痛苦……所以，只要约好不再远离我……哪怕……兄长要对我做这样的事的话……我也能够，忍耐的……”  
像是因为听到了满意的回答，又或者是零多少觉得够了，动作稍稍缓和了下来，他将发梢和凛月的刘海蹭在了一起，像进行仪式似的，想让凛月毫无保留地交付自己的诚意。  
“真是可爱的弟弟啊……明明只是想要留在本大爷身边，何必把自己弄得如此狼狈呢。”他顿了顿，让双眼融进一片昏黄的月光，为的是能够描摹一丝月影的温柔，“本大爷在这个世界上最亲密的人，本来就是凛月。要是汝也这么想的话，汝就回应一下吧……凛月。”  
几乎没有任何犹豫的，自己的嘴唇被对方触到，随后在这电流般的刺激下零便垂下头回吻了交付出初次的弟弟。多次抵至敏感处使幼小的弟弟仅凭着后头到达了高潮，穴口痉挛般得紧缩着，随时都仿佛要释放，可又差了那么一点。  
“哥哥……帮我……”  
零只消两下浅浅的套弄，弟弟的性器便颤了颤悉数释放，随后凛月形同被彻底榨干一般软在了自己的怀里，哪怕自己将精液射在了他的体内，也只是出于生理上地动弹了一下，没有任何的厌恶情绪。  
明明不需要这样坏心眼，几乎完全出于自我恶意的欲望，来实现对弟弟的占有。在这个世界上，自己于现在的凛月而言，比任何人都要亲近，同样的，一旦怀里这一团小小的温暖不复存在，零也无法想象自己究竟该怎样存活下去。歉疚感缓缓攀过消退的强烈占有欲，使零给弟弟解开束缚，安抚着他初尝性爱的身体，同时握紧了凛月的右手。  
“答应我了哦……哥哥，不会，再离开我了。”  
为了回应弟弟一般，零的指尖碰了碰凛月的无名指：“啊……我会一直守护着凛月的。”

——即使渺茫的前路会让这短暂的安宁变为虚无之梦，让约定化为白昼下的一场空荡幻影，甚至他们彼此都会在某一刻忘记这个夜晚，甚至否定，认定回忆为谎言……零沉沉地，沉重地锁紧了眉宇，遥遥望着弟弟变得安详的睡容。倘若那一天当真成了现实的话，那就让自己好好体味现在的每一秒，每一分钟，直到睡意彻底覆盖住眼帘，让自己坠入虚无吧。  
在这夏虫未鸣，星光点染的夜晚，零暂且忘却了一切现实的烦躁，由着均匀起伏的深长呼吸，轻柔的絮语，被送入一生唯一一次的白昼梦中。


End file.
